


Study Session

by ecotone



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, She tries though, Wei can't sit still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecotone/pseuds/ecotone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wei Ning will do a lot of things in the name of the Tower. </p><p>One of those things, apparently, is dying of boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

She’s been in this library for _hours._

It feels like it, at least; she can feel her boredom buzzing in the back of her skull like a kicked beehive. Pahanin had teased her for it before, said that she needed to punch something every half hour or else she’d fade away. Maybe he was volunteering.

The library itself is small and dark, with a few centuries-old lamps mixed in with Light-powered torches. Shelves line the tall walls, books filling up every possible space. Wei’d almost tripped over multiple tall piles stacked up on the floor when she’d first arrived. Currently, she’s draped over a chair, facing the table where Eriana has what looks to be half of the books in the library arranged in neat columns. Both of their Ghosts hover near the Exo, providing light and occasional translation.

“Wei,” Eriana says, looking at her over piles of books, “are you sure you’re alright? You don’t have to help, you know. That factory mission that Zavala was talking about begins in a few hours, and I was speaking to-"

“No,” Wei cuts in, “it’s fine, I’m fine. Books are great! I love reading. Look at all of this knowledge.”

Eriana snorts at that, eyes flashing, and Wei resists the urge to kick herself. _Yeah, Titans,_ she thinks, _everyone knows how much we love to read._ She’s bad at sitting still, and it shows- she’s been forming patterns of arc lightning across her knuckles for the past half hour, trying to figure out the best way to kill a Captain with a single punch.

“Whatever you say.” Eriana’s jaw lights glow brightly. “I’m about done, regardless. There’s only so much information the library has on the Hive.” The quiet air of the library stills a little at that, even though they’re the only two here this late. At this hour, even the most restless Warlocks are either passed out or somewhere else in the Tower. Wei clears her throat loudly, trying to get rid of the strange, thick silence.

Eriana finishes her reading quickly after that- the air is still heavy with mention of the Hive; the only thing anyone _really_ knows about them is that they’re dark, powerful. Godlike, if gods had strange eyes and teeth and were prone to destroying life and matter itself. That’s what Toland had said, anyways, the one time Wei had gotten close enough to hear him speak. She hadn’t stuck around too long, preferring people who knew _how_ to kill things over those who just talked about the idea of it.

“Why are you digging around for info, anyways? It’s not like there’s anything special down here. If there was, Ikora’d have told you already."

The conversation brings a bit of life back into the room, like whatever had been keeping watch over this small piece of their lives had slithered away. Eriana sighs, servos whirring.

“I told you when I asked you to come down here! The Vanguard’s been talking nonstop about the upcoming effort to retake the Moon, and I wanted to see if I could find anything that would help.”

Wei shrugs, cracks her knuckles. “Yeah, alright. Sorry, I’m just getting a bit stir crazy. I feel like Sai that one time you introduced her to coffee.” She grins as Eriana shudders, lights dimming briefly.

“I thought we all agreed that that never happened? I had to save up Glimmer for _months_ to pay for all the stuff she wrecked.”

Wei snickers, standing up and leaning over, placing her elbows casually on the table. “So, you done holing up in here reading a bunch of boring old books?”

“Most of these books aren’t even that old, actually. Most of the information on both the Hive and the Vex has only been gathered recently-“

“Eriana.” She can’t quite get rid of the smile on her face. “I’m asking if you want to go down to the lounge. I think Sai and Omar are still getting drinks.”

“Oh!” The clicking and whirring gets louder, and the lights on Eriana’s faceplate stutter. “Sure! You have to help me shelve all these books, though. If I just leave them out like this Ikora will kill me.”

Wei straightens back up, crossing to the other side of the table as quickly as she can while still avoiding death-by-books-on-the-floor. She reaches Eriana and offers her hand with a flourish. She takes it, standing up and stretching. The joints in her back pop loudly, and Wei raises her eyebrows.

“I still don’t get why that happens. You’d think you’d be all fancy. _Hey, look at me, I’m a cool robot that_ doesn’t _have arthritis-_ “

Eriana smacks at her chestplate, laughing. “You’re just jealous I can punch things without having to worry about broken fingers.” Wei grins at that, rubbing at her neck. The last person to land a punch on her had started yelling as soon as their fist connected to her armor. It’d been funny, mostly because Pahanin yelling in pain was a rare occasion.

“Maybe. You know I don’t know where any of these books go, right?” Wei waves her hand at the piles of books. “I can pick you up to help you reach the top shelves, but that’s about it.”

“I’m not that short! You’re just _giant_.”

Reshelving is a slow process, mostly because the two bicker throughout most of the process. Nearby, their Ghosts float by an abandoned stack of journals, quietly conversing. The oppressive presence that had invaded the library earlier is all but forgotten.

 

It’s nearly four in the morning by the time they finish in the library. A quick check of the lounge reveals a sleeping Sai with her feet in Omar’s lap, Vell lounging nearby. Wei doesn’t feel like dealing with a pair of grumpy, freshly-awoken Hunters, so the two sneak off to a balcony. The sky is still dark, and the City below is silent.

“Want to go down there for a bit?” Wei asks, nodding down at the rows of dark houses. “Not much to do up here.”

Eriana shakes her head, swinging her legs. Below them, there’s a void of empty space, waiting for someone to fall in. “We’re not supposed to go into the City at this hour,” she says. “Besides, I’m tired. That mission is coming up in a few days, you know? I need to catch up on sleep.”

Wei smiles. “You know us Titans don’t know anything,” she replies easily, leaning over the thin railing. “But yeah, I get what you mean. First your joints won't stop cracking, then you need sleep,” she teases, “are you sure you’re not just a human that ate a few glowsticks?”

Eriana looks up at her, snorts. “No, but I think you might be. Seems like something a Titan would chew on.”

“Hey!” Wei frowns, trying her best to look offended. She cracks, though, and soon the little corner of the Tower they’re sharing is bright with laughter. 

"Well," Eriana finally says, standing up carefully, "I think I'm going to go back to my room." The sun is starting to peak around the mountains that frame the City, and Wei yawns, feeling the events of the past few hours catching up with her. She nods, pushes herself off of the railing. 

"Well, my fine lady," she says, bowing as elegantly as she can in body armor, "I suppose this is goodnight. I'll see you soon, I hope?" 

Eriana snorts. "You sound like Cayde," she says, though her eyes are glowing brightly. 

"Harsh," Wei laughs. "What if someone had heard you? My credibility would be destroyed. Pahanin would never let me forget it." 

"You'll live," she says, knocking her knuckles against Wei's chestplate. "Now, get some sleep. No one likes a sleep-deprived Titan; you'll miss all your punches."

Wei grins brightly, teeth oddly white in the dark. 

"I don't miss," she says confidently. "Nothing has ever beaten Wei Ning in a fight." 

"I should hope not," Eriana says. "Goodnight." 

Their Ghosts bump together, and then Wei stands alone, framed by the sunlight slowly lighting the Tower. She looks up at the sky, smiling. Her Ghost gives her a flat glance. 

"That went well," she says.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written for this pairing in awhile but I still love it dearly
> 
> wrote a good portion of this all in one go, so please let me know if anything's wonky! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
